


Ghosts in the Graveyard

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Ryou convinces the gang to come to a graveyard on Halloween night with a Ouija board.  They sure find something, all right.





	Ghosts in the Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Jounouchi said, staying close to Honda as they walked through the graveyard.

“It’s exciting,” Ryou said. “Just think of how many spirits we could contact here.”

“It is kind of creepy,” Yugi said, flashing Jounouchi a comforting smile.

“Here,” Ryou said, reaching a small clearing by a tree. “We’ll set up the board here.”

“Are you sure we should be using that?” Anzu asked.

“Of course. It’s perfectly safe,” Ryou said. “You brought the incense, right?”

Yugi held it up. “Right here.”

“Perfect. When we light it, no evil spirit should be able to reach us.”

He sat down, motioning to the others to join him. Yugi sat beside him, incense at the ready. Ryou lighted it and placed it in the small burner he’d brought.

“Now, everyone place your finger on the planchette,” he said. They did. “Now we ask the board some questions. I’ll start.”

He drew in a breath. “On the night when the veil is the thinnest, spirits, do you hear us? Is there anyone there to speak to us?”

The planchette moved in juddering spurts, then drifted over to “Yes”.

“Will you tell us your name?” Ryou asked.

The planchette moved into the center of the board, then drifted to “No”.

“Very well,” Ryou said. “Do you have a message for anyone here?”

It moved to “Yes”.

“Excellent. Please give us your message.”

The planchette moved slowly, lingering over the letters as it made it’s way across the board.

“R. I. G. H. Right. B. E. H. I. N. D. Behind. Y. O. U.”

Ryou looked up at the group. “Right behind you.”

The others looked at him, eyes wide. Slowly, he turned around. The tree was the only thing there.

“The tree?” he asked. Jounouchi let out a yelp.

“It’s moving!”

Ryou turned back to the board. The planchette was moving on its own.

“M. A. D. E. Y. O. U. L. O. O. K.”

Ryou frowned. “Very funny. Ha, ha.”

Ghostly laughter erupted from all around them. They jumped up, letting the board and the incense clatter to the ground.

“What was that?” Jounouchi asked, pale.

“I don’t know, but I think we should get out of here,” Yugi said.

Ryou nodded. “For once, I think this is a ghost I don’t want to see. Let’s leg it!”

They grabbed the board and the burner and ran out of the graveyard. Laughter followed them all the way to the gate.


End file.
